Disfuncionalidad
by Calamidy
Summary: Curiosa palabra. Es tan indeseadamente acogida que se adapta en perfección a nosotros. MadaDei


Meses de no escribir sobre ellos.

Simplemente, natural.

**Disfuncionalidad**

Curiosa palabra.

Es tan indeseadamente acogida que se adapta en perfección a nosotros.

Me giro sobre el futón que mitiga la incomoda textura del suelo de madera. Cruje con mis movimientos, y crea un gruñido de desaprobación que me retira la raída sabana que me cubre el cuerpo húmedo, desnudo y maltratado.

Beso la curva de su hombro, encima de un moretón y las marcas de mis dientes en perfecta armonía. Rozo con mis labios ásperos, cauterizándose aun después del golpe de hace unas horas, o días, no recuerdo en cual impulsivo momento fue que creó esta abertura que sangra cuando me besa, o destroza, son ambigua sus muestras de afecto.

Mientras se cubre su piel blanca de verde con estampados antiguos, le voy descubriendo bajo la tela deshilada sus piernas fuertes, curveándose a esas caderas que tienen el camino al infierno labrado con mis uñas, buscando el cielo donde me espera el cumulo de placer más infinito y escaso, por decisión propia del rubio al sacarme de él, o por un éxtasis que ni yo puedo contenerle.

Le rodeo y acerco a mi pecho, siendo recio a sus empujes poco convincentes que buscan la anhelada libertad, yo le aprisiono a mi necesaria complacencia. Tarda su rato, con patadas y manotazos acompañados de mordiscos de lugares que nadie en el mundo posee más que él. Al fin se resigna y solo queda su pecho con el leve rosa de la agitación en su respiración, perturbando mis oídos, provocándome punzadas incandescentes que me pondrían en debilidad ante cualquier ejército.

Somos disfuncionales.

No poseemos hogar; el mundo no lo es, y sin embargo nos provee cabañas, casas, aldeas, cuevas, hoteles, tiendas de campaña, descanso bajo arboles, ruinas, mas ningún lugar al cual pertenecer.

Caminamos, robamos, peleamos, reposamos, nos amamos y huimos.

No siempre con ese orden, pero se acerca mucho a la rutina.

Vi, de lejos, una pareja compartiendo un par de Dangos, sonriendo como si fuesen puestos por un cupido patético que revuelve sensaciones y pensamientos insanos dentro de mí.

Me e aventurado a tomarle la mano a causa de esos indeseados impulsos, y me la ha regresado con la palma morada y una bomba a escasos segundos de dejarme marcado de por vida.

Mis labios se han posado en su nuca en busca de ese cosquilleo que me hace la suavidad que se vuelve en grumos llenos de sorpresa y escalofríos, y me ha regalo poco menos que un hematoma y el ardor con sabor metálico y amargo.

Le he regalado una flor de loto de plata que tome por derecho, por supuesto, de una joyería a las afueras de una ciudad ostentosa.

Sonrió, yo también.

Su araña la siento aun ahora viajar por mi espalda, obligándome a, acto estúpido heredado por un Tobi infantil, revolcarme hasta liberarme de esa arma artística, conservando una quemadura, hermana menor que se reúne con sus semejantes a medio proceso de sanar.

Yo nunca creí que hubiese más fascinante e insaciable sensación que la del poder absoluto, perfecto, imponente y embriagador; ayer me vine sobre mis pantalones con sus seductores juegos, con una influencia que me pone impaciente, estresado y a pesar de eso sumiso, obedeciendo sin precipitar una fina e inestable conclusión y cambio de parecer.

Para mi, los gritos desgarradores y lastimeros de mis rivales me complementaban, repetía mis actos y perfeccionaba las ejecuciones; cuatro horas antes de esta retrospectiva un murmullo con mi nombre me hizo sentir pleno, e hizo que jurara, para mi, no perder esta avecilla salvaje, tan bella y cautivadora fuera de su jaula, mas agresiva y predominante cuando deseo irrumpir en su espacio personal.

Desdicha para ambos, alguien que no desea pertenecer a nadie, y un todo que se obsesiona por conquistar y proclamarle.

Sonrío besando sus cabellos.

Lastima que por más fuerte y rebelde que sea el ave, una mano que le encierre entre sus alas y le estruje puede contenerle hasta la respiración, tan fuerte tan fuerte que estallaría en lluvia de plumas doradas, y quizás él ya lo sabe.

Asi, pues, como cada noche, le obligo a girarse y dejar de ponerse difícil por unas horas, disfrutando de un cómodo peso ligero con aroma a hombre, a frescura y a mi.

Disfuncionalidad, ¿que no es nuestro amor así?

Quizás mañana le pregunte; o quizás mañana lo volveré a hacer mio.


End file.
